cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
LING Courses at UY
Here is the current list of courses coded LING (Linguistics) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Linguistics within the Faculty of Cognitive Sciences. 100-level courses LING 100A - Introduction to Linguistics: I LING 100B - Introduction to Linguistics: II LING 110 - Language and Thought LING 150 - Introduction to The Linguistics Of The Languages of Siberia And The Ural-Volga Region LING 180 - Language Revitalization Principles and Practices LING 181 - Introductory Linguistics for Language Revitalization LING 182 - Language Learning and Teaching in Situations of Language Loss LING 183 - Field Methods for Language Preservation and Revitalization LING 184 - Uralo-Siberian Language Materials Development LING 185 - Uralo-Siberian Language Revitalization Practicum LING 187 - Special Topics in Language Revitalization LING 195 - Grammar in Society 200-level courses LING 200 - Introduction to Phonetics and Phonology LING 203 - Introduction to Morphology and Syntax LING 210A - Seminar In An African Language LING 210B - Seminar In A Language Of The Americas LING 260 (also JPNS 260) - Introduction to the Japanese Language and Linguistics LING 261 (also CHIN 261) - Introduction to Chinese Language and Linguistics LING 290 - Writing Systems of the World 300-level courses LING 300 - Auditory and Perceptual Phonetics LING 310 - Introductory Linguistics for Senior Students LING 325 - Lexical Semantics LING 326 - Meaning in Language LING 330 - Linguistic Typology LING 350(A/B/C) - Seminar In a Non-Uralic Language Of Siberia And The Ural-Volga Region LING 361 - Anthropological Linguistics LING 364 - Languages in the Pacific Area LING 370A (also PSYC 370A) - Psycholinguistics LING 370B (also PSYC 370B) - Developmental Psycholinguistics LING 377 - Minority Language Issues LING 378 - Contrastive Linguistics LING 380 - Acoustic Phonetics LING 381 - Physiology of Speech Production LING 382 - Experimental Phonetics LING 386 - Intonation, Rhythm, Stress, and Tone LING 389 - Applied Language Usage: Literacy Considerations LING 395 - Sociolinguistics LING 396 (also JPNS 396) - Sociolinguistic Issues in Japanese LING 397 - Issues in Cross-Cultural Communications LING 398 - Language and Gender 400-level courses LING 400 - Morphology LING 401A - Syntax and Semantics LING 401B - Advanced Syntacto-Semantic Analysis LING 402A - Generative Phonology LING 402B - Advanced Phonological Analysis LING 410 (also ALEX 510/'ALNG 410') - Developing Writing Systems LING 411A - Introduction to Uralic Linguistics LING 411B - Finno-Permic Branch, Uralic Family LING 411C - Ugric Branch, Uralic Family LING 411D - Samoyedic Branch, Uralic Family LING 412 - Yukaghir LING 413A - Yeniseyan LING 413B - Na-Dene LING 414 - Chukotko-Kamchatkan LING 415 - Gilyak and Yupik LING 416 - Tungusic Branch, Altaic Family LING 417 - Mongolic Branch, Altaic Family LING 418 - Turkic Branch, Altaic Family LING 420 - Historical and Comparative Linguistics LING 425 - Directed Practice In A Writing System LING 449 - Directed Readings in Linguistics LING 450 - Seminar in Languages LING 460 (also LING 560) - Language and Culture Acquisition LING 461 - Linguistic Field Methods LING 482 - Computational Linguistics: An Introduction LING 483 - Computational Linguistics: Quantitative Methods LING 484 - Computational Linguistics: Grammars LING 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses LING 500 - Advanced Linguistic Field Methods LING 501 - Discourse Analysis LING 503 - Syntactic Theory LING 504 - Current Issues in Morphology LING 505 - Phonological Theory LING 507 - Semantics LING 508 - Current Issues in Syntax and Semantics LING 509 - Sociolinguistics LING 510 - Current Issues in Phonology LING 517 - Experimental Phonetics Laboratory LING 520 - Seminar in Languages of Siberia and the Ural-Volga Region LING 527 - Topics in Historical and Comparative Linguistics LING 560 (also LING 460) - Language and Culture Acquisition LING 561 - Topics in Chinese Linguistics LING 562 - Linguistic Anthropology LING 570 (also PSYC 570) - Psycholinguistics LING 571 (also PSYC 571) - Developmental Psycholinguistics LING 572 - The Structure of the Lexicon LING 580 - Linguistics Seminar LING 590 - Directed Studies LING 595 - Studies in Language and Gender LING 596 - Cross Cultural Communication LING 597 - Comprehensive Examination LING 598 - Major Research Paper LING 599A - MA Thesis LING 599B - Comprehensive Exam for MA Students 600-level courses LING 690 - Individual Studies LING 699 - PhD Dissertation Category:Uralikan Yliopisto